


Cornered Honesty

by ScytheMeister23



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 07:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScytheMeister23/pseuds/ScytheMeister23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matthew manages to get some answers from Gilbert after a hard day at work, the questions being about their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cornered Honesty

Matthew was already in bed when Gilbert got home. The lights were kept off as he maneuvered his way through their 'cozy' apartment, stripping to his boxers near the bed. He slid under the blanket, wrapping an arm around Matthew, hoping for spooning and shut eye. 

"Welcome home." 

Well. Talking while drowsy was a nice alternative. 

"Hi." Was all that Gilbert could respond. 14 hour shifts didn't do him too well. 

Matthew rolled over to face Gilbert and moved closer to him. "you wanna... I don't know... You wanna massage or something?" 

If it hadn't been for the darkness, Matthew would have seen a curious stare. He was met with silence. Soon followed by "Not right now. I don't feel like moving." 

Matthew pondered for a minute for a minute before saying it: "Why are you still with me?" 

Matthew knew the way Gilbert got when he was tired: a cross between 'drunk' and 'persistent'. He could ask anything and get a full, honest answer out of him.

"You're the only one whose ever made me feel this way before." Gilbert responded, probably with his eyes closed. 

Matthew would have been surprised without sleep deprivation, so he just made a mental note to think about it later and cuddled into Gilbert's chest. 

"I love you. You know that right?" 

Instead of responding, Gilbert started moving his arms in a weird, noisy fashion, hitting the sheets and lifting himself up until his back was curved and his neck was against the headboard. 

Gilbert placed his hands on either side of Matthew's head and connected them behind his neck, bringing him into a kiss. "I love you too." 

Neither of them said a word until morning.


End file.
